No siempre es el adios
by zelda kagamine
Summary: El momento de unificar a los italianos ha llegado y donde solamente uno debe quedarse, cinco días para despedirse pues ha llegado el momento de decir adiós o tal vez no...
1. Chapter 1

Zelda: Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Hetalia que surgió de repente así que espero que les guste.

Green: Recordando que Hetalia no nos pertenece por más que quisiéramos pero ya que a hacer Fandom.

Zelda: Lo único que aclarar es que es medio UA en algunas cosas pero principalmente ellos siguen siendo países pero también hay otros seres que con el paso de la historia se mostraran.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 1.- Unificación.**

Veneciano y Romano caminaban hacia un salón donde sus superiores les estaban esperando, les habían mandado a llamar de un momento a otro diciendo que era algo demasiado importante pero por alguna extraña razón la cual es mejor conocida como intuición les decía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir

-"Ve~ Fratello para que nos querrán –dijo Veneciano.

-"No lo sé, pero más les vale que sea de verdad importante… _y no sea nada malo" _–dijo Romano pensando lo último para no asustar a su hermano menor.

Esa misma sensación se hizo más fuerte cuando llegaron al salón donde los superiores de ambos más los de su hermano Seborga (quien les alcanzo antes de entrar a aquel lugar) se encontraban hablando de algo que mostraba ser serio por el rostro de esas personas.

Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en los lugares que les indicaron.

-"¿Saben para que les mandamos a llamar?" –pregunto uno de esos sujetos.

-"Si supiéramos crees que estaríamos así" –dijo Romano con su siempre sarcasmo.

Las personas del lugar se acomodaron mejor pensando en la mejor forma de decirles aquella noticia que sabían muy bien los destruiría literalmente hablando.

-"Bueno… "-dijo otro sujeto, el superior de Feliciano –"Como ya saben nosotros hemos mejorado los lazos entre las dos partes de Italia"-

Los tres nuevamente asintieron aunque Seborga con un poco de duda al ser llamado si él seguía siendo independiente de sus dos hermanos mayores.

-"Si ya lo sabemos" –dijo Seborga serio cosa demasiado inusual en él –"¿Pero a que quieren llegar con todo esto?"-

-"Eso es lo que queríamos decirles… Italia se unificara"-

Italia y Romano abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendidos esperando simplemente que lo que estaban pensando no fuera verdad, deseaban con todo su corazón que eso no fuera verdad.

Seborga tardo un poco más de comprender al ser más joven así que se limitó a escuchar lo que estuvieran por decir.

-"A que quieren llegar con todo esto –cuestiono Romano ya más serio.

-"Como seremos uno nuevamente hemos llegado a la decisión de que exista una sola representación de Italia…"-

El más joven al fin comprendió lo que estaban diciendo.

-"No te preocupes Seborga" –hablo uno de sus superiores –"Tu aun sigues siendo aparte de tus hermanos, pero igualmente teníamos que decírtelo como parte de su familia"-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio esperando que otra cosa les fuera a decir.

-"Por eso mismo" –continuo el mismo que había dicho la mala noticia –"Decidimos que ustedes fueran los que escogieran quien será el representante"-

-"¡COMO PUEDEN DECIRNOS ESO!" –Grito Romano completamente enojado –"¡NOS ESTAN DICIENDO QUE ENTRE NOSOTROS ESCOGAMOS A QUIEN DEBE DE MORIR! ¡NO LO ACEPTARE!"-

-"Romano" –dijo Veneciano más este no le hacía caso –"¡ROMANO!"-

Romano paro de gritar para mirar a su hermano quien extrañamente mostraba una expresión de seriedad total, uno que solamente mostraba cuando se trataba de un asunto serio tal y como ese y del cual solamente sus hermanos eran conocedores.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para elegir?"-

-"Una hora para elegir y en cinco días desaparecerá"-

Veneciano solamente asunto con la cabeza y con la mano derecha tomo la mano de su gemelo mientras que con la izquierda tomaba a Seborga encaminándose hacia la salida de aquel horrible lugar.

-"Tendrán su respuesta" –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Veneciano camino por el largo pasillo aun sosteniendo las manos de sus hermanos quienes misteriosamente se dejaron llevar sin ningún tipo de réplica pues cada uno de ellos estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-"_Deberé de perder a alguno de mis dos hermanos… sé que casi no convivo con ellos pero no quiero perderlos son lo único que tengo" –_pensaba un preocupado y afligido Seborga.

-"_Estúpidos, como se les ocurre hacernos esto no se dan cuenta de que las cosas empeoraran para nosotros si alguno de los dos falta, además Veneciano es demasiado inocente no quiero que me pase esto" –_era lo que cruzaba por la mente de Romano.

-"_Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando de verdad quiero a mis dos hermanos como para que Romano o yo desaparcamos"-_

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la habitación que por el momento los dos mayores estaban compartiendo; Romano se sentó en su cama mientras los otros dos en un sillón que se encontraba frente de dicho mueble.

-"Yo seré el que desaparezca" –dijo Romano mirando directamente a Veneciano.

-"No hermano" –dijo seriamente Veneciano mirando a su hermano omitiendo por completo sus característicos ve~ -"Esa persona debo ser yo"-

-"Que no lo entiendes, si mueres todos se preocuparan" –dijo Romano –"Para empezar estará el macho patatas y el japonés que siempre está con él, además de la loca e Hungría y Autria aunque este último no quiera aceptarlo, eso sin contar a Francia que siempre te a adorado"-

Feliciano estaba a punto de protestar pero Romano volvió a hablar.

-"Además a nadie le importaría si yo muriera después de todo no soy ni tan bueno en la pintura, ni carismático además de que soy demasiado gruñón nadie me extrañaría…"-

Romano no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un golpe de su hermano le hizo guardar silencio mirando que de verdad Veneciano estaba enojado.

-"¿Cómo que nadie te va a extrañar?" –Cuestiono completamente furioso –"Que no piensan en el pobre de España él te quiere demasiado y sufriría si tu desaparecieras además de Bélgica y Holanda no dijiste alguna vez que eran tus amigos, ellos también estarían mal de que tu desaparecieras"-

-"Pero no es nada a comparación tuya"-

-"Escucha hermano" –dijo calmadamente mirándole a los ojos de una manera un tanto amenazadora –"Este país necesita alguien que se tome las cosas en serio y no dude ni un segundo por el bien de ellos y esa persona eres tu así que quiera o no la persona que desapareceré seré yo"-

Nuevamente Romano estaba a punto de hablar hasta que se sintió demasiado borroso y la vista le empezó a fallar hasta caer completamente inconsciente en la cama.

Veneciano le había puesto un tranquilizante sin que su hermano se diera cuenta de ello; los tres siempre llevaban uno igual que una pistola para su propia seguridad después de todo estar metidos en el mundo de la mafia tenia consecuencias que muchas veces se lamentaban de ver o saber.

-"Lo siento pero después de todo tu siempre has sido mejor que yo" –dijo colocando suavemente a su hermano en la cama cuando sintió que alguien le estaba abrazando por la espalda –"Seborga, por favor entiéndelo"-

-"No voy a decir que te entiendo por qué seria mentirte pero si tú crees que es lo mejor lo aceptare, después de todo aunque los demás te vean como alguien cobarde y débil sé que ere alguien valiente que se arriesga siempre por los demás"-

Los dos se quedaron en un profundo silencio durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo ya había pasado y tenían que ir a decir quién era el que debía de desaparecer; los dos salieron de la habitación pero Veneciano se aseguró de cerrarla con llave para que su hermano no lo interrumpiera, ya había tomado la decisión y ahora solamente quedaba esperar.

-"Muy bien cuál es la decisión" –cuestiono el superior de Veneciano.

-"Yo seré que el desaparezca, mi hermano es demasiado valioso como para perderlo"-

-"Si eso es lo que piensas así será"-

En ese momento la cuenta regresiva empezó a correr en contra de él.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zelda: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que puse medio OC a Italia pero es que me lo imagine así de serio por culpa de la mafia y todo eso pero con los demás sigue siendo el misma Italia tonto que no es un mal tipo y todos quieren XD.

Red: Esperamos comentarios, amenazas de muerte, cartas bombas comida hecha por Inglaterra (?)

X: Solamente aclaramos que Seborga si será de cierta importancia en esta historia y más porque lo adoramos de cierta manera.

Red: Esperamos las respuestas~


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda: Hola

Green: -mirándola mal-

Zelda: OK perdón por la demora, pero las vacaciones, salidas, perder el internet todo eso se interpuso en mi camino

Red: Pero bueno aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo

X: Esperamos que les guste

Zelda: Y gracias de verdad a los dos comentarios que me dejaron, me hacen querer seguir con esta historia y sobre la ortografía lo siento si está mal pero es que a veces Word me trollea DX

Green: Sin más que decir esperamos que les guste la historia

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 2.- Quinto día (primera parte): Aceptación.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la hermosa región de Venecia, todos sus habitantes se sonreían al pasar entre ellos saludándose cordialmente y deseándose un bien día; se notaba la paz y la tranquilidad en todos los aspectos…

-"¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto!" –grito alguien.

Bueno no todo en la vida puede ser paz y tranquilidad más si tomamos en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa de los italianos.

Romano golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba en frente de él, no importaba si eran muebles o la misma pared pero todo recibía daño de parte del sureño; Seborga simplemente le miraba de manera preocupada pero más que para Romano era para la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos llorando.

Esa chica era la hermana menor de los tres, mejor conocida como Vaticano, con el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la espalda y un pequeño mechón sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza con dirección hacia el suelo y de hermosos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Romano.

Ella solamente había oído que los superiores de sus hermanos les habían mandado a llamar, más jamás se le cruzo por la mente que fuera para una noticia tan cruel y despiadada, en el primer momento de oírlo de boca de Veneciano rompió a llorar sin importarle nada.

Veneciano simplemente los miraba sin saber que hacer o decir, había pasado toda la noche en vela imaginándose la reacción de su gemelo más no había hecho lo mismo con su querida hermana y estaba pagando en esos momentos las consecuencias; suspirando se acerco a ella dándole un reconfortante abrazo que rápidamente fue correspondido por los otros dos.

-"Ve~ no te preocupes hermanita todo va a estar bien"-

-"¡¿Cómo demonios crees que las cosas van a estar bien?!" –Volvió a gritar Romano mientras los miraba –"Nos estás diciendo que sin el consentimiento de nosotros estas aceptando morir"-

Sus palabras fueron más crueles de lo que él había pensado, pero vio su error al notar que su hermana lloraba con más fuerza.

-"¡No quiero!" –Sollozo –"Quiero que te quedes aquí hermano, quiero que sigas jugando conmigo como si fuéramos niños pequeños, que me sigas mimando pesar de que el papa y los demás digan que no lo hagas… quiero simplemente seguir sintiendo tu presencia"-

Veneciano la abrazo con más fuera conteniendo el llanto que sintió al oír las palabras de su querida hermana menor.

-"Yo también quiero seguir haciendo eso" –susurro.

-"Entonces di que te niegas, que lo pensaste mejor y que mejor me escojan a mi" –le dijo Romano señalándose –"Vamos diles eso"-

Seborga suspiro mirando al mayor de sus hermano, no entendía que tanto dolor le estaba causando a Feliciano y a él mismo, miro a Vaticano resistiendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-"No lo hare, mi decisión ya está tomada y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo"-

-"Entonces haz lo que tú quieras, pero ya no cuentes conmigo" –dijo Romano saliendo de la casa dando un portazo.

Los tres restantes se quedaron viendo la puerta por unos segundos teniendo todas las emociones encontradas: tristeza, enojo, incomprensión… miedo… nostalgia…

-"Hermano" –llamo la atención Seborga a los otros dos –"No te preocupes, solamente necesita un tiempo para que comprenda mejor las cosas"-

-"Lo sé, pero es que simplemente… me duele verlo así, me recuerda cuando fuimos separados"-

Recordó aquella misma mirada el día en que les habían dicho que él se quedaría con Austria y Romano tendría que irse con España; ambos sufrieron aquel fatídico día, y no es que pensara mal de España sino que simplemente no quería separarse de su hermano gemelo.

Se mantuvo tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Vaticano dejo de llorar y se le quedo viendo junto con Seborga intentando adivinar que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Veneciano.

-"Hermano" –llamo nuevamente Seborga –"Sabes que te vamos a extrañar verdad"-

-"Lo sé" –contesto.

-"Y también sabes que no importa lo que pase vamos a seguir queriéndote como eres ¿verdad?" –hablo esta vez Vaticano.

-"También lo sé"-

-"Entonces sonríe" –hablaron al mismo tiempo –"Eso es lo que nos hace sonreír también a nosotros"-

Veneciano los miro sorprendido por las palabras de los dos pero al mirar la sinceridad que demostraban sus miradas supo que era verdad y recordó una promesa muy importante que se había hecho el mismo.

-"_Juro que hare a todas las personas sonreír, no importa los tiempos que estén pasando ellos serán felices… por eso mi nombre será Feliciano, el encargado de hacer que las personas conozcan lo que es la diversión y la vida y yo nunca dejare de sonreír para estar siempre con ellos"-_

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como dos ríos caudalosos, aunque no había logrado que todos dejaran de ser gruñones y sonrieran él estaba feliz de al menos haber hecho que sus hermanos fueran felices y alegres conociendo la vida tal y como él se lo había prometido.

-"Tienen razón, debo sonreír por ustedes y por los demás, no importa cuánto tiempo me quede los atesorare cada momento porque es con la gente que amo"-

Vaticano y Seborga sonrieron felices de escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermano mayor prometiéndose que harían lo que fuera por él en sus últimos momentos tal y como Veneciano lo había hecho por ellos durante toda su vida.

Y sin que ninguno de los tres hermanos se diera cuenta, afuera de la casa Romano realmente no se había ido sino que estaba recargado contra la puerta de la entrada escuchando todas las palabras que se habían dicho y recordando también aquellos oscuros momentos cuando habían sido separados.

-"Es como si fuera ayer la primera vez que lo vi, Feliciano… de verdad eres un buen hermano menor"-

Miro hacia la puerta luchando por si debía de entrar o no, cuando oyó las palabras de sus dos hermanos sobre la sonrisa, recordando algo que tal vez podría ayudarlo; sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta asustando a los otros tres quienes lo creían en otra parte.

-"No no asustes así" –se quejo Vaticano sosteniéndose como gato a Seborga quien hacía gestos de dolor-

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes"-

-"¿Eh?"- contestaron todos.

-"Prepárense que vamos a salir" –vio la mirada confusa de los otros tres –"No pregunten es una sorpresa pero les aseguro que les hare sentirse mejor"-

Sin decir nada los demás tomaron sus cosas más importantes y salieron con Romano quien los guiaba por diferentes lugares, cruzando calles, usando las góndolas, brincando algunos callejones, dieron tantas vueltas que no supieron en donde se encontraban pues de un momento a otros los hermosos ríos de Venecia cambiaron a árboles y arbustos.

Caminaron por unos lugares más hasta que Romano paro y haciendo un movimiento quito las ramas de unos árboles mostrando el lugar donde se encontraban dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

-"Esto es…"-

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zelda: Y eso fue todo por el día de hoy espero que les haya gustado

Red: Lamentamos de nuevo si están medio OC los personajes.

X: Buscamos muchas formas diferentes de Vaticano para ver cual quedaba mejor y gano esta ya que las demás la dejaban siempre como alguien rubio y demasiado serio y no nos gustaba tanto la idea hasta que salió ella y simplemente nos encanto

Green: Esperamos sus comentarios

Zelda: Hasta luego


End file.
